The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
When a user is traveling in a region that utilizes a language that she/he does not fully understand (e.g., a foreign language), the user may want to translate text in the foreign language to a language that he/she prefers. For example, the user may want to translate foreign language text from a street sign while navigating the region. The user would typically use a computing device (e.g., their mobile phone) to obtain the translation of the foreign language text. While traveling in certain portions of the region, however, their computing device may be unable to connect to a network to obtain the translation. Some translation systems allow a user to download a dictionary or the like (e.g., translation cards) for the region, but this is very simplistic and is not particularly effective in assisting the user.